crstfandomcom-20200213-history
You Wake Up in the Woods
You wake up in the woods. You sit up, and look around. On your left you see trees that are staring down on you, in the moonlight. On your right you see a two story house. The house seems abandoned and it is overgrown by plants. A few of the windows are shattered, and the wood it is made out of seems to be decomposing. Something rotten fills the air. Not knowing where you are, are why you are here, you go up to the door of the house. The door is shut, but not locked. You wonder if anyone is home so you yell, "Hello!" loudly. All you hear is wind brushing past your hair. You hear wolves howl in the distance. Scared, you quickly open the door, because you are frightened of what might happen outside. After all, being inside a seemingly harmless home, is better then fending off wolves. Once you enter the house, you shut the door. You hear creaks upstairs, and sounds of someone breathing. Yet again you shout, "Hello! Anyone home?". The sounds of breathing ceases, but the footsteps upstairs don't stop. You are now morbidly afraid of what's going on inside the house, but for some reason you are paralyzed. You feel an urge to move into the hall downstairs. As you do, you see pictures on the wall. All of them depicting angels with red eyes, and burnt skin looking down on you. You could have sworn one was moving its head to look at you. You enter a kitchen. The kitchen is small, and all there is, is a microwave and a toaster. Nothing is in the metallic toaster. You look inside the microwave. You try to scream, but nothing leaves your mouth. You see a stomach, covered in blood inside the microwave. It for some odd reason seems to be beating up and down like a heart. You back up into the counter and stumble across a newspaper. Scared to death now, you quickly pick up the newspaper, and run into another room. This room is lit by a small candle. You fell safer, because there is a telephone nearby. You decide it's time to call the police. You dial 911, and someone answers. You try to tell them what is happening, but instead, you find you can't seem to talk anymore. You throw the phone onto the floor. You take a quick glance at the newspaper. The front line of it says, three men missing, and a woman. They were last seen camping. It shows pictures of each of the people. You are for sure this is where they were killed. You walk into another room, picking up the candle on the way, and a knife from the kitchen. It's a bathroom. The toilet seems as if it was never flushed with contents swimming in it. You hold back the urge to vomit, because you notice in the mirror, the man in the newspaper. Now you know why you are here. Someone wants you dead. You run out of the bathroom, and out of the living room, and out of the kitchen without looking back. When you reach the door it is locked. you mutter a cuss word under your breath. However, you see a door ajar nearby. It appears as if it leads outside. You open the door, and see a hall that leads outside into the woods. You run. As you run, however you can't help but stop. In the corner of your eye, you see it. A bony figure. It's head blank, and its eyes black. It's like a spider, except just bones with eight legs. It has sharp claws, and a large, gaping mouth. For a few seconds you notice it has blood all over it, and an arm in one of its hands. The bony spider figure runs at you, sending a screech towards you. You dab it with your knife. A streaming crimson color of blood gushes out of it and it falls down, but is recovering. You take a glance at it once more, and notice even more details. Its bones burnt, and you see a small pupil in the blackness of its eye. It's red. You also notice that its bones are being held by other organs, that were cut up, and fit there. You run. As you run, you look back, and the creature isn't there anymore. You still run though. You run, for what seems like days, but is minutes, until you stop. You see a town. With bright lights feeding into the sky. You smile. It's a great sight to see. You get up from the ground, but as you do, you see the bony face, with its eight legs, pop out of a tree. It falls down, comes up to you and hits you hard in the head. You see blood squirt everywhere, and fall down. The last thing you see is it dragging you... ---- You wake up in the woods... 'Videos' Category:Nature Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment Category:Videos